Just Trying To Help
by CouldNotThinkOfAName
Summary: This Coraline stroy is movie based. This story is about boy named Al Lolittle who saves his youngest sister from the Beldam and is now trapped in the other world with the Beldam. Will he be able to escape?
1. Chapter 1

"Natasha?" a small eleven-year-old boy said crawling thought the small door. 'So this is the other world,' he thought walking though the room, 'but where's Natasha?' he thought worriedly.

"NO I DON'T WANT TO!" he heard a female voice scream, 'NATASHA!', the boy ran out the room to the dining room, "I WANT TO GO BACK TO MY REAL HOME TO BIG BROTHER!" That was Natasha, "Now sweetie why would you want to go back there? Here you can have what ever your heart desires," 'who that?' "Now listen and stay still," "NO! I'M NOT LETTING YOU SEW BUTTONS INTO MY EYES!"

'WHAT!' He got to the dining room to see his little sister being held down by…father? He saw his mother holding black buttons and a needle with thread.

He ran toward his mother "GET AWAY FROM HER!" and tackled her to the ground. He held her down and looked down at mother and saw big black button where her eyes should be "What the-" he was pulled off her by father, he too, had button for eyes.

"So you must be 'big brother' my, my, my your so much paler in real life," 'mother' said frowning, "I can't believe that Natasha wants to go back for you, your so rude, fighting, mouthing off to adults. Tsk tsk tsk," she said waved her finger back and forth as if to actual scowl him.

"Who or what are you?" he asked putting his hands in his pocket to grab his lighter.

"Why I'm the other mother silly, the **better** mother," she said while placing her hand on his cheek, he flinch she was cold.

"Not by much, Natasha never yelled at mother like just now," he said smug.

**_SMACK_**

"Was that supposed to hurt?" he asked she backhanded him and he was bleeding he could feel his warm blood sliding down his cheek and neck.

"Big brother," a small voice said. He knew it was Natasha.

"Why do you want to go back to this," she said grabbing his chin and forced him to turn his head.

"Because big brother always took care of me and make me feel safe," she said beginning to cry.

"I guess I could give you both buttons," she said.

"I don't think so," he said. Taking his lighter out, "I always wanted to do this to our parent," he said to his sister, and then lit 'father' on fire and kicked the other mother, he ran toward his sister grabbed her and ran toward the door to their world, but the door was locked "great," he said taking out a booby pin and started to pick the lock.

"NATASHA!" they heard the other mother screech.

"I got it," he said opening the door, he and Natasha ran toward the door to their world, "you first,"

"But,"

"DON'T LEAVE ME," other mother yelled.

"Now," he said just as the other mother came in, he pushed his sister in though the door and shut it "lock the other door,"

"AL!" she pounded on the door.

"I'll be fine hurry,"

"DON'T LEAVE NATASHA COME BACK! GET OUT MY WAY!"

"LIKE HELL! NATASHA HURRY, I CAN'T HOLD HER BACK FOR MUCH LONGER!" Natasha crawled though the tunnel and locked the door, trapping her only brother with the other mother.


	2. Chapter 2

*other world*

**_SMACK_**

"You brat," the other mother said, "you took my daughter away,"

"She **not** your daughter," Al said glaring though his sunglasses.

"I should get rid of those sunglasses and all these clothes block the sun well don't they," she said grabbing his shades.

"Hey let go!" he shouted. She took his shades off to revile his blood red eye.

"That's right your albino," she said pulling him toward the attic, "very rare in your world isn't that right?" she asked.

"Why do you care?" he asked back.

"That's no way to talk to your **mother **young man," she said angrily.

"That's the point your **not **my mother," he said trying to break away from her, a cold hand was placed over his injured cheek.

"Look at all that blood, I should really sew that up shouldn't I?" she said in sickly sweet voice, 'sew?'

"What are you taking about?" he asked.

"I never seen a child like you and I probably won't for a long time, so I keeping you," she said with a different voice. He looked up saw a different woman was holding him, her fingers were long and thin like needles, for the first time ever in his life his mind went blank. "What's wrong? Did you actually think I actually looked just like your mother I just wore a suit I made," she grinned wickedly, "welcome to your new room," she shoved him into a door, the door was opened so he fell to the ground.

He looked around the room 'it looks like a…toymaker's workshop, like in those stories Natasha asked me to read for her,' he thought.

"Now will you be a good boy or will I have tie you down?" The other mother asked standing at the door.

"You actually think I'll let you sew buttons into me?" he asked thinking a plan of escape.

"Oh no, that's only for my children, I meant your cheek," she said walking toward him.

"They're **not** your children and you have to be insane to think I'll let you come anywhere near me with a needle," he said backing up.

"I thought so," she clapped her hands, 'what the?' he felt something grab him from behind, "take him the table hands," she said, "and tie him down," she smiled wickedly.

"**LET GO**!" He shouted, struggling, he was placed on a table and tied down, but before he was he was able to kick the other mother in the head.

"You brat!" she took out needle and smiled, "any choice of color?" he glared, "how about purple it's your sister's favorite color," she said taking out a stroll of purple string.

"Your real bitch you know that?" he asked as she approached him.

"Maybe I should sew that mouth shut to," she said grabbing his chin, "now stay **still**," she began to sow one of the four cuts on his cheek. She did it slow and made sure he was in pain. Four full hours later his cheek was sown up, "there all done," she said wiping her needle like finger of blood, **his** blood.


	3. Chapter 3

"You know I'm not going to be here forever, I'll find way out, just you wait," he said.

She looked at him, "you know your right it's only a matter of time before that door is opened and you'll leave and make sure my child will stay in their world," she looked him the eye, he hadn't shed one tear at all while she was sewing him up, "then I'll have to keep you here," she smiled, "one eye should be enough," she took out a black button much like hers, "you won't be able to leave unless you have your eyes or you'll just die as soon as you go though that door," at that she took his left eye and sew on the black button, "you'll stay here forever, just like me and whenever I get mad or upset with my child I'll just hurt you, a nice long cut where ever I want," she opened her window he saw his sister's doll flew in, "they do a great job as a spy don't you agree," she started to undo the doll, after awhile she had remade it now looked like an African girl, then it flew out the window, "now," she turned facing him, "will you behave or do I need to keep you tie down forever," she asked.

He looked up at her she had moved his bangs so you could only see his button eye, he sighed, "yes,"

"Yes what?" she walked over.

"Yes mother," he said, she untied him and he fell to the floor.

"Now for the rules, rule 1: don't leave this room without permission, rule 2: don't talk to any of my children, and rule 3: do as I say, understood," she asked in his mother voice.

"Yes mother," he said secretly looking around the room, 'maybe I if I get on her good side she'll let me go out' he looked up, "Is it okay if I use some of this stuff, you know so I won't get bored and try to leave," he asked.

"Of course not," she smiled, "just don't waste anything," and with that she left. He looked though her collation of sewing materials. 'Maybe I can make some spies for myself,' he thought picking up some black fabric, 'maybe some bats, since it's always night here, no one will spot them,' he began to make his first bat, 'when in Rome do as the Romans do…I'd rather make white bats,' he spent the night making bats and a few rabbits.

A few days later he found the other mother also know as Beldam lured another child to her world and meet a cat, who wasn't under the control of Beldam. He tried to talk new child into going back to her real home, but she didn't believe him and asked beldam who he was and why he told her such things. He gained five cut on his back that night and was told to never come anywhere near her children from that day on. Few years later Beldam 'ate' the girl and trapped her ghost in the mirror.

"Who are you kidnapping now?" Al asked trying to tie his ridiculously long hair, Beldam wouldn't allow him to cut it, and even a braided high pony tail wasn't good enough. He looked up to see the doll now had blue hair and was wearing a yellow raincoat, two seconds later it was gone.

"I thought I made it clear that I'm not kidnapping I'm just bring my daughter home," she said closing her window, and began making a doll around the same height as Al.

"You don't have any real children," he said letting go of his hair, 'looks like I'm going with the down look,' he thought not noticing Beldam walking toward him.

"Why must you say such mean things to me," she said grabbing hold of his shoulder while pushing her fingers thought his flesh, "when you know all it does is cause you pain," as her other hand clawed his arm, "your still not eating enough," she stated noticing how thin he was,

"Since when do you care?" he asked wincing in pain, she had cut him in the same place she had cut the previous day.

She gave him one of her twisted smile, "in case Coraline see, but she won't though, isn't that right?" she said letting go of his shoulder, walked toward his box of bats and rabbits, "you've been busy," she said picking up a bat and rabbit. "Rabbits were your sister's favorite animal weren't it?"

"Yeah, they were late time I checked," he said placing his hand over the wound on his shoulder, "will it be okay if I let them run around outside?"

"Maybe, if your good boy, now let see those cuts," she said taking out a needle and thread and walked toward him, even after around fifty years of living with her, he hasn't willingly allow her to come near him with a needle.

After a few hours she finished sewing him up she went back to the doll she was perversely working on. He was just watching her out of the corner of his eye, while making a white rabbit. "Hello sweetie," he looked up to see she made a boy with messy brown hair and black coat and gloves, "your name is 'other Wybie' understood?" she asked other Wybie.

"Yes mother," he said smiling while looking around the room.

"Why don't you and Al go downstairs while I make the other father, and Al, remember," she said shooing them out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Um…hi I'm Other Wybie," Wybie said as they went down the stairs.

"I'm Al, nice to meet you Other Wybie," Al said as they reached the bottom, "you know, you shouldn't get use to it,"

"Use to what?" Other Wybie asked.

"Her being nice, it's only a matter of time before you find out what she really up to," Al said, now noticing he still had the white rabbit in his hand, 'maybe,' he thought.

"What do you mean?" Other Wybie asked.

"You don't know it yet, but 'mother' made you to befriend her new 'daughter'," Al said walking toward the kitchen, "Hungry?"

"Yes, and what do you mean new daughter?" Other Wybie asked walking into the kitchen, "is she going to have a baby?"

"Nope, she going to take her from her real home and bring her here, but I'm not allowed to see her" Al said, "peanut butter and jelly sandwich good?".

"Yes, why aren't you allowed to see her?" Other Wybie asked, watching Al making sandwiches.

"'Cause 'mother' doesn't want me trying to send her 'daughter' back to her real home," Al finished making a few sandwiches, "done,"

"Thanks," Other Wybie said taking a sandwich, "does that mean mother isn't nice?"

"She acts it, you haven't even seen her true form," Al said taking a sandwich for himself.

"Tru- true form?" Other Wybie asked.

"She way taller, her hair is still black, but more pointed, her hands are metallic, her fingers are long needles, and she has four legs that are probably needles too," Al said taking a bite out his sandwich.

"That sound scary," Other Wybie said also taking a bite out his sandwich.

"Trust me it is," Al said putting the rabbit on the table, "it's still missing something." he muttered to himself.

"How about bat wings?" Other Wybie said taking another bite of his sandwich sandwich.

"Great idea," Al said searching for some spare bat wings, "found some," he sew on the pair, "thanks for the idea,"

"Welcome," Other Wybie finishing his sandwich.

"Hey, what name do you want me call you," Al said putting the bat rabbit on the ground.

"What?" Other Wybie said confused.

"Your name the one the other mother gave you isn't a real name," Al said taking another sandwich.

"How?" Other Wybie said with even more confused.

"The name she gave you has the word 'other' as in more than one," Al said finishing his sandwich.

"Oh, I see, does that mean I'm copy?" Other Wybie asked sadly.

"For now," Al said.

"What does that mean?" Other Wybie asked looking a bit crossed.

"That's a surprise," Al said smirking, "Just try to stay on Beldam's good side,"

"What did you call me?" a woman voice said from the door.

"Great," Al muttered under his breath, "nothing mother,"

"Don't lie to young man," she said grabbing Al's arm, "My daughter is going to be here soon, it turns out there's something thing wrong with other Wybie and you need to be taught a lesson," she grabbed Other Wybies' arm.

"What's wrong with me?" Other Wybie asked in fear.

"You can talk, my sweet daughter wants a friends who **can't** talk," she said with a wickedly smile.


	5. Chapter 5

It must have five hours ago since Beldam fixed Other Wybie and taught Al a lesson. Other Wybie could not talk now, and Al had blood running down his back. "So you okay?" Al asked Other Wybie who just nodded. Other Wybie walked over to Al and helped him up. "sorry I wasn't much help," Other Wybie shook his head, as a somewhat short woman walked in no doubt the Beldam.

"Hello boys, Al how's your back?" she asked walking over to them.

"O…Kay?" he said, 'this is weird she usually asks if I learned my lesson or something about behaving'.

"I hope you don't mind Al, but Coraline found that thing you made and asked to keep it, I just couldn't say no, so she has it now," she said opening one of the many boxes filled with things I made, "it turns out she likes rabbits and thinks bats are cool, so your little toys can go out and play now,"

"Fine just don't use them as spy," Al said getting up. "Did you tell her who made it?"

"I just told her a little boy who lives here made it," she said smiling, "And of course I won't, I have more than enough mice to spy for me, now just let them out before she get here," and she left.

The next day was outside helping the other father and other Wybie in the garden for Coraline, when Beldam walked to the garden, "Al I think it's a good time to let those cute rabbits out now, before Coraline gets here." Al simply nodded and walked into the house, he picked up one of the many boxes and went back out, Beldam made a cave for the bats.

After hours of releasing rabbits and bats, Al returned to beldam's house. He was walking down the hall to the room beldam was now making me stay in. Incase her 'daughter' started to miss some other animal he would have to make it, but on my way he bump into a girl, she seemed eleven, maybe twelve, she short blue hair and freckles and most importantly, she had eyes, "Um…hi," she said, "I'm Coraline Jones," she stuck her hand out.

'That's right my button eye is only visibly I keep forgetting that.' he thought.

"Al dear what are you doing here?" a woman's voice rang out, he turned to see the beldam in her disguise, "Coraline this is Al, he's the one who made that stuffed toy you found yesterday," she said smiling.

"Really, cool, but I thought you said a little kid, not a boy around my age," Coraline said. Al bit back a laugh, "Do you want it back?" she asked holding it out, "you can talk right?"

"Yes, I can talk, as for bat rabbit you can keep," Al said, "think of it as a gift from Other Wybie and I," he smiled.

"Other Wybie?" she asked.

"He suggested the wings, great idea right?" he smiled.

"Al I think it's past your bed time," beldam said smiling in other words it meant 'go away now,'

"Well what do you know it is, see you around Coraline," he said walking down the hall to his room. 'I am so dead when Coraline leaves today,' he thought as his entered his room. To his surprise he saw the other Wybie, "what are you doing here?" he saw cotton candy in other Wybie's hair, "You know, I always took you for some one who would just eat food or start a food fight, but I never took you for someone who would wear food," Al chuckled. The Other Wybie just smiled, "So do you like Coraline?" Al asked. The other Wybie nodded his head happily, "well than, if Beldam gets her I suggest you spend as much time as you possible can," Al said while grabbing some scissors he found in the hall way and hid them under his mattress, then took out small box, he placed it his bed, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and other Wybie with a confused face.

"Oh that's right Beldam never tells her creations what she going to do to her 'children', she going to 'eat' Coraline, no idea how she does it

," Al said plunking out a hair, he lifted the lid of the box and placed his strand of hair in it.


	6. Chapter 6

He looked over to Other Wybie and sighed, Other Wybie looked like he going to cry. "Please don't cry," Al said sitting on his bed, "Trust me, if I could I'd warn Coraline, but I can't, if I tell her Beldam will take my other eye, and I'm having enough trouble finding my other," he looked at other Wybie, who now looked some where around mad, confused and sad, "sorry I forgot you don't know about that either," Al said, "here have look," he lifted his bangs to show his albino red eye, "You see I'm from Coraline's world," other Wybie looked even more confused, Al sighed, "long story short, Beldam wanted my youngest sister, I save her, but got trapped here, I told my sister to lock the door on her side , Beldam saw me as a rare find, so she took an eye and kept me forever trapped here," Al then took out some fabrics, "so pick a skin tone," he said to the other Wybie, and he picked a pale fabric almost as pale as Al, "okay, I'll let you know right now, if something happens and Beldam tries to get rid of you, try to get it in here, she'll give you a last wish, well except for living, and when she does this will be your new body," Al held up the fabric, "or it will be when I'm done," he started to cut the fabric, "what do you think slim or muscular?" other Wybie held one finger, "slim it is, little muscle, no muscle or unnoticeable muscle?" other Wybie held up three fingers, "unnoticeable muscle, tall, average or short?" other Wybie held up two fingers, "okay give me a few minutes,".

After twenty minutes, Al finished Other Wybie's emergency body. "Now let's go for details," he took out few boxes label (from right to left) clothes, accessory, talents, hobbies and body parts. "Let's start with hair, long or short?" two finger, "buzz cut?" got a punch in the arm, "okay, okay chin length?" Al asked rubbing his arm, other Wybie shook his head and placed his hand above his neck, "okay," Al opened the box that he had placed his hair in and placed them over other Wybie's emergency body's head, the hairs immediately attached, Al then cut the hair to other Wybie's standard, "Now what color? Or are you okay with white?" Al asked, Other Wybie shrugged, "yeah let's leave it white, you could always dye it later," after a few hours Al almost complete other Wybie's emergency body "now talents and hobbies, want to try it at random?" other Wybie nodded. Al fold the body placed it in the talent box, closed the box and shook the box, he then took the body out of the box and placed it in the hobbies box and repeated the process, "we won't know your hobbies or talents until you use it,…uh I think you can finish the rest, you know the last body part and what to wear," Al hand the body to other Wybie and after a few minutes his emergency body was finished minus the stuffing. "now we just hid it," Al placed it his closet behind a giant box of buttons, "remember if anything happens come to this room," other Wybie nodded, "as for Coraline, I'll keep watch of her," Al said taking out mirror, "Beldam isn't the only who can use toys to spy on people," And bat flew in and sat on Al's shoulder, "Beldam's looking for you, she going to ask Coraline to stay forever," Other Wybie nodded and left, "time to I spy," he pet the bat, "spend the word to your siblings," he told the bat, who immediately flew out the window.

After a few minutes Coraline appeared, she just left, as soon as she found the key, and changed into the outfit Beldam made for her and was on her way to watch the show the two ladies downstairs were performing. The next day it turned out she refused Beldam's offer, but wasn't allowed to leave, and Beldam made sure of that, by locking the living room door, and locked Al in his bedroom. Coraline surprisingly still carried that bat rabbit toy he made, so he was able to watch over, but not much, he was beginning to worry about Other Wybie, he hadn't seen him since yesterday.

"AHHHH!" That scared the crap out of him. He looked into the mirror and saw Beldam's true form sinking into a wall.

'I remember that wall it's the inside of the mirror where she keeps the other children she took,' Al thought, he bought the mirror to his bed and watched what was going on.

After a while, "What about Al, he must be the other mother Minion or something," Coraline said looking at the bat rabbit, "I bet this is spy too!"

"It probably is, for him to watch out for you," a girl with ribbons said .

"He is trapped as well, but not like us, the Beldam keeps him to relive her anger and so she will never be alone," Said the only boy of the group,

"He told me to go back home, but I didn't listen and asked the Beldam about him, I didn't Al for many days, it wasn't until she ate me I saw him, he was tied down and bleeding," the African American girl Said.

"He has taken cuts and the Beldam sews them up, each wound he has, had been sewn up," the boy said .

"But he has buttons for eyes," Coraline said.

"Only one eye, the Beldam took it, so he could never return home, to his little sister, Natasha" the African American girl said.

"If ever need help you can count on him, he's know the Beldam for years he knows almost all of her weakness," the ribbon girl said. Al saw the ghost children disappear, no later had Other Wybie came and saved her, he got her to the door and helped her escaped. No later did Beldam catch Other Wybie and punished him, Al had to watch Other Wybie be destroyed or at least to Beldams thoughts, then for an extra precaution she locked Al in a giant birdcage after she left Al fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

In Coraline's real home she noticed her parents gone, and the real Wybie came over to get his grandmother's sister's doll.

"You can have it," Coraline said while dragging him to her room where she began to search for the doll.

"Hey where did you get this?" Wybie asked holding up the bat rabbit toy.

"Al gave it to me," Coraline said stopping her search. "Hey Wybie, was there ever a boy how went missing here around the time your grandma lived here?"

"Huh? Uh yeah I think so, uh he had a lot of sisters, um, I think one of them lives in town, uh why?" Wybie asked.

"Take me to her, I need to ask her something," Coraline said while walking down the stair with Wybie right behind her.

"But the doll," Wybie said.

"Later I can't find it right now," Coraline said. A few hours later they arrived to Ms. Lolittie, "I'll go in by myself," she walked up to the door and knocked. She waited for about three minutes before someone answered.

"Hello," asked a soft sweet voice, Coraline saw a sweet old lady, "who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Coraline Jones, I have some question to ask you," Coraline said.

"About what?" The old lady asked.

"First to make I'm talking to the right person," Coraline said, "Are you Natasha, Al's little sister?"

"Oh my, how do you know Al," the old lady asked it looked like she was going to cry, "oh come in, come in," she opened the door to Coraline, who entered the door, "I am Natasha Lolittie, Al's youngest sister,"

"Were you taken by the Beldam," Coraline asked.

"Who?" asked Natasha.

"The other mother," Coraline corrected herself.

"Yes, I was, but when she wanted my eyes, I had said no and got in a yelling fight with her, Al saved me, but was trapped in her world," Natasha said, finally noticing Coraline's toy, "did Al make that?"

"This," Coraline said holding the bat rabbit up, "uh, yeah he did how did you know?"

"He made me a bunny for each of my birthdays," Natasha said picking up beaten old rabbit, "this is the first one he made me. He gave this to me the day I was born, instead of my father being there for my birth it was just my brother and of course my mother," she hugged the toy dearly, "I used to think he was psychic, because he knew how much I was going to love this bunny, before I was even born,"

"Wow," Coraline said, "uh thanks, how about you come over tomorrow, I might have a surprise for you," Coraline then left. "Okay Wybie let's find that demon doll," they arrived back to the pink palace. (This is where Wybie call Coraline crazy and she goes back sorry I'm in no mood to retype that whole scene and skip to when she's in the tunnel with the cat).

"Challenge her to a game, she loves games, but she always cheats, maybe you can trick her," the cat said.

"How?" Coraline asked.

"Get Al, he'll help, maybe for only a short time, but trust me he'll found a way to twist Beldam's words around and help you in the end," Cat said. (Sorry I'm going to skip again to when Coraline challenges the beldam).

"But, I also get Al's help," Coraline said.

"What? Why do you want his help?" Beldam said.

"Hey, I'm just a little girl who barely knows this place, I'll need help," Coraline said not taking her eyes off Beldam.

"I'll let him help, if he makes a deal with me," Beldam said then somehow snapped her fingers, an oversize bird cage, then appeared with a bleeding Al.

"Great, now what?" Al said his eyes were closed, "Every things been sown up Beldam," He opened his eyes, "huh? Coraline? Okay I'm lost,"

"Coraline has agreed to play a game with me, but she wants your help," Beldam said.

"What's the catch?" He said.

"You have to make a deal with me," she said.

"Fine, how about, we add my missing eye to the mix, if we find it before the third child's eyes I get sent back to the room you had me sleep in when Coraline was staying here of her own free will, and I don't help her find anything else," He said, "sounds good?"

"Hmm, deal," she held her hand out, and he shook it.

"Just remember this is my deal," he said, Beldam then gave Coraline her hints to find the ghost children's eyes.

"What about Al's eye?" Coraline asked.

"Fine, in one place where a child's eye hides Al's eye seems to divide find the real one to save time," Beldam said.

"And my parents?" Coraline asked. Beldam started to tap her eye, Coraline turned around not facing the Beldam, who soon disappeared, "where do we start?"

"What was her first gift to you?" Al asked.

"The gar…come on," Coraline said pulling Al outside and toward the garden.

"So this is what the garden looks like, I thought it would be more bright, probably booby trapped, so watch-,

"AHHH!"

"out." Al finished, he looked around and saw Coraline being attacked by some plant, he took out his Swiss army knife, and cut the plants. "Be careful Beldam isn't going to let you go so easily," he said untangling her from the plants vines, "don't you have something to use, didn't the ghost children give you anything?"

"How do you know I talked to the ghost children, ," Coraline said.


	8. Chapter 8

"I had all the rabbits and bats I made watch over you, there was a bat in the mirror and he told me what happened when you returned home," Al said while breaking a tree limb, "sorry tree," he made a makeshift bow, and snapped off a few smaller branches then sharpened them with his knife.

"Where did you get that?" Coraline asked while picking her things.

"I think it belonged to the boy the Beldam ate," he said while tying some ribbons to the end of the branches, "I hope this works,"

"HEY! GIVE THAT BACK!" Coraline yelled. Al looked back to see some hummingbirds carrying some kind of stone.

"Stand back," Al said pulling on the vine string with an arrow in place and released it, and repeated again, the three birds fell, "you know what I don't think I'm ever going to make dolls for my kids and if they ever find a doll that look like them, I'll burn it,"

"Wow, your good with that, only two arrows and you got all three," Coraline said while picking the stone, why did they want this?" She asked.

"Thanks, what is that anyway?" Al asked.

"You know those women who live down in the basement?" she asked.

"Personally no, but Other Wybie told me about them, well kind of," He replied.

"Whoa! This is so cool," she said looking thought the hole in the stone.

"Huh? What is it?" Al asked.

"Every things black and white- wait over there, I thinks it one of the ghost kids eyes!" Coraline said walking toward it, when she was close to a bush, the other father pop out.

"Sorry sweetie, mothers making me, I don't wanna," Other father said. After awhile they got the first eye, but the other father died (at least I think he died).

"You know I can't help, but feel sorry for him," Al said, "and I didn't even know him,"

"How can you not know him?" Coraline asked.

"I barely left the house, this is maybe my second time out since you came here," Al said watching the garden turn white.

"Since I came here? Didn't you come out when there were other children?"

"Nope, after Wybie's grandmother, I stuck in Beldam workshop," Al said, "so, what next?"

"Miss Spink and Miss Forcible," Coraline said walking toward the house.

"What kind of name is Spink or Forcible? Spink sound like a disease and isn't Forcible a verb?" Al asked following Coraline to some stairs.

"What about Babinski?" Coraline asked.

"Sounds like a foot fungus, but then again Beldam sound like a broken bell and she does tend to sound like one," They went down the stairs thought the door to an auditorium, "never thought she'd make one of this," Al said," Do you see any eyes?"

"Like I can see in the dark," Coraline said while picking up a flashlight, they walked toward the stage then Coraline flashed the flashlight to the roof, and quickly turned it off, "Hey Al, is your eye red by any chance?"

"Yes, why?" Al asked.

"Look," she turn the flashlight on and pointed toward to roof again Al look up and saw bat dog with red eye, Coraline turn the flashlight off when they started to growl, "now I get the hint for your eye,"

"Let's just get the ghost child's eyes first, if we get my eye first I won't be able to help you any more," Al said

"Okay," Coraline said we approached the stage, which soon light up on what seem be a giant piece of candy wrapped up in a white paper in the center of the stage. Coraline got on stage and looked thought the stone, "It's in here,"

"Be careful, it may have been booby trapped," Al said as Coraline walked up to the giant candy piece and stuck her hand in it, she pulled out a pair of hands, which were twisted together, Coraline opened the hands, and one hand had a ring.

"This is it," Coraline said reaching for it, but as soon as her hand touched the jewel of the ring the hands closed.

"THIEF! THEIF!"

"GIVE IT BACK!"

"THIEF!" Two heads popped out, they began to get close to Coraline. Coraline began to flick the flashlight on and off, and soon threw it at the bat dogs. They flew at her, but in the last minute she ducked and the bat dogs flew into the two headed thing. As soon as they collided, the whole place turn white and the bat dogs red eyes scattered across the stage.

"Which is it?" Coraline asked, picking up red buttons, "There's nothing, but buttons,"

"Hey I found a broken pendant and a big old marble," Al said, "I can't tell which it is," he and Coraline didn't notice a pair of hands come out of the wall, behind Al.

"Maybe I can," Coraline said taking out the stone, just then Al was grabbed by the hands, "AL!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Coraline catch," Al said throwing her the marble, "Don't check it, if we don't know who has the real eye neither will the Beldam!" Coraline caught the marble just as Al disappeared. She soon left in search of the third eye.

Al on the other hand was being shoved into a dark room with the Beldam, "So you found your eye?" the Beldam asked.

"Maybe," Al answered.

"Let me see it, young man," She ordered.

"Terrible sorry Madam…oh wait no I'm not, but anyway, the game's not over yet now is it?" Al said. The Beldam glared at him with her button eyes and left, Al waited a few minutes, searched the room for rats, went to his mattes and took out his mirror and looked into it, he saw Coraline talking to cat. He then went to his closet "Hey, think of a new name yet?" Al asked.

"Nope nothing," was replied.

"So what I'm supposed to call you then?" Al asked, "Brother?" Al joked.

"Why not we do look alike,"

"Fine then until we get you a name I'll call you brother," Al said, "Hey maybe when you come to our world you can be my real brother, I'm great at changing files and I'm sure no one will notices a pair of twins like us,".

"You're kidding right? We have white hair and red eyes…I mean eye," Brother said. "We'll wear hoods and sunglasses," Al said. He then took out the broken red pendant, which soon crumbled in Al's hand, "looks like I got the dud," Al sighed.

"So what's going on?" Brother said. Al explained what Coraline was doing and the deal he made with Beldam, "Why did you make that kind deal with her?" he asked after Al finished, "why did you say before the third eye and you wouldn't help her,"

"Hey calm down, and think" Al said, "If I don't say before the third eye I wouldn't be able to give you my other eye and help Coraline in time,"

"But you still won't help her," brother argued.

"Yes, the deal was that I wouldn't help her, but Beldam didn't say you couldn't," Al said.

"But I can't see," brother said

"I believe that Beldam is going to try and take my other eye, so don't worry and she didn't said I couldn't help you," Al said

"Ohhh…you're good," Brother said, "But why is it a good thing that the Beldam get your eye?"

"My bats and rabbits are watching Beldam's rat and also you don't live with the Beldam for about fifty years with learning a thing or two." Al said. Al and brother talked for awhile and were soon interrupted by a grey and white bat, who dropped marble on Al's bed.

"What's that?" Brother asked.

"This is your eye," Al said while placing the marble in one of brother's empty eye sockets.

"I can see!" Brother said.

"Of course you can, you have an eye," Al said looking at the mirror, "looks like Coraline found the third eye, so are you going to help her?"

"Of course I'm," Brother said, "but we're locked in here, aren't we?"

"For now," Al said, "three, two, one," the door clicked.

"How do you do that?" brother asked walking out.

"Look up," Al said.

"Huh?" Brother looked up, "A bat?"

"Yep, thanks for the help Gin, remember the mirrors are in the room within the mirror, come on brother, Coraline probable need your help now," Al said going down the hall to the living room and press his ear to the door.

"Your wrong, Coraline," he heard Beldam say.

"Shh, let's go in quietly and sneak up behind her," He whispered to brother. "Remember I can't help Coraline, but I can help you," brother nodded and they both snuck in. Once they were close to the Beldam, they saw the needle and thread in her hands, and brother ran at her and grabbed one of her arms, Al followed brother's lead and grabbed her other arm, just as Coraline threw the cat at the Beldam. The cat clawed Beldams button eyes out, just as Beldam shoved Al, brother at the door to the real world and throw the cat at the bug shaped dresser.

"Cheaters, you're all cheaters!" Beldam shrieked.

"Hey I don't cheat!" Al said opened the door to the real world, just as Beldam turned the room into a metal-web, he was able to push brother in and get in himself, as did the cat, "still a live?" he asked the cat.

"Of course, and same to you," Cat said as he disappeared.

"Come on Coraline you can do it!" Brother yelled.

"Coraline jump," Al said, lowering brother, "grab brothers' hand!" Coraline jumped, got a hold of brothers hand and was pulled up immediately just as Beldam grabbed the door.

"DON'T LEAVE ME!"

"I can't closed it," Coraline said as she tried to closed the door, the Beldams hands were keeping them open, Al and brother helped her.

"Damn for million old fossils she got some strength," Al said pulling the door handle with brother and Coraline.

"I need your help," Coraline said as the ghost children's hands came out of their eyes (the ball, gem ring and round level thing) and helped pull on it too, but it still wasn't enough.

"I always wanted to do this," Al and brother said, each lifting one of foot and kicked Beldam right in the face! They slammed the door shut and Coraline locked.

The began to pound, "NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" they began to crawl toward the other door as the door behind them began to come closer, "NO DON'T LEAVE ME!" they were almost there and the door was getting right behind them, "I'LL DIE WITHOUT YOU!" They reached the door, got out and Coraline slammed the door shut and locked it. The other door banged right into the door just as it was locked and forced the key and Coraline back.


	10. Chapter 10

"We're free!" Al shouted throwing his hands up.

"Hey, Al how can you be here? Was the eye you had the real one?" Coraline asked.

"Nope, it was a dud," Al said laying on the floor.

"So, how could you be here? I thought you couldn't leave without both eyes?" Coraline said.

"I did leave both my eyes right brother?" Al said to Brother.

"Yep," brother grinned.

"Who are you?" Coraline asked.

"Coraline you might remember him as other Wybie, but now he's my twin brother," Al said digging in his pockets.

"What?" Coraline said.

"He gave me his other eye, so I could live here and so I'm not alone he said I could pose as his twin," Brother said smiling.

"Catch," Al said throwing brother a pair of sunglasses and cough mask, "you've got albino eyes now, so now you'll need to keep caution of the sun,"

"And the mask?" Brother asked.

"You might have albino skin, so watch out," Al said.

"So what's his new name? I'm we can't call him other Wybie or Wybie," Coraline said.

"Coraline, we home," A woman yelled.

"Who's that?" Brother asked.

"My real mom, I MISSED YOU GUYS!" Coraline yelled as she hugged her real parents.

"Missed us, we've only been gone for a few minutes," her mother said.

"Hey there who are you two?" her father asked.

"Hello Mr. Jones, I'm Al Lolittle and this is my Twin Lyman Lolittle, we're here to surprise our great aunt, but we arrived a day early and she not here, Coraline has, so gracility invited us to spend the night here, I hope you don't mind," Al said seeing that the newly named Lyman was to scared to talk, probable has to do with the fact that Coraline's mother was Beldam's disguise for quite sometime.

"No, not at all," Coraline's mother said as she and Coraline's real father left the room.

"Lyman?" Lyman asked.

"Hey, it's all I could think of," Al said. (We're going to skip forward and go to the gardening party)

"Lemonade, boys?" Coraline asked.

"Sure," they answered simultaneously.

"You know that's kind of cool how do you guys do that?" Coraline asked handing them a drink.

"How do-" Al started.

"We do-" Lyman continued.

"What?" they finished.

"Now you're just getting annoying," Coraline stuck her tongue out, and they stuck theirs back and laughed.

"This way grandma," they heard a boy say.

"Wybourn, I know where I'm going I live here as a child," a woman voice said.

"Mrs. Lovat how are you?" They heard another female voice.

"Fine, and you?"

"Lovely,"

"Hey Mrs. Lovat, Ms. Lolittle I have a lot to tell you two," Coraline said walking toward them with the twins right behind her.

"Oh my god," Ms. Lolittle said, "Al?"

"Hey, how you been Natasha?" Al asked.

"Oh Al, you're alive," Ms. Lolittle said hugging him.

"Hi," Lyman said.

"Who are you?" Ms. Lolittle said.

"I am Lyman Lolittle, Al saved me from Beldam, and said I could live with you two," Lyman said looking down, "Can I?" he looked up hopefully.

"Of course," Ms. Lolittle said giving Lyman here.

So Al and Lyman now live with Al's youngest sister Natasha, who poses as their great aunt, they go to school with Coraline and Wybie. Having the lives they never thought they have. They all still remember Beldam, but are glad to know that they'll never have to see her again…or will they? The Beldam does have two hands.

**_THE END…_**

**_FOR NOW. _**


End file.
